The present invention relates to an occupant restraint system for deploying a folded air bag in a curtain-like fashion from a side portion of a roof along an inner side of a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Since the air bag of the occupant restraint system is formed into an elongated string-like shape when folded, there exists a possibility that the air bag so folded is twisted when mounted on a vehicle body, and in the event that the air bag is mounted on the vehicle body in a twisted state, a smooth deployment is disrupted. To solve that problem, a mark was imparted on the surface of a folded air bag so that the folded air bag is mounted on the vehicle body in an untwisted state by visually watching the mark, which is known by the following patent literature.                Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 3113977        
However, since the conventional occupant restraint system was such as to prevent the twisting of the folded air bag by an assembler who visually watched the mark imparted on the surface of the folded air bag, there has existed a possibility that the folded air bag was mounted in a twisted state from an error of the assembler in watching the mark.